


And through the end of the time

by InDrain



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: DREAM!ing Secret Santa, Issei and Mikage is there for a second, Jin trying to appreciate his butler, M/M, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDrain/pseuds/InDrain
Summary: "You are working hard as usual but it's the holidays." Jin's words earned him a dispirited face of his butler. "What do you say about having a walk?" With his fork put down, Jin turned to lock gaze with Chizuru."I am happy with wherever Jin-san is!" Came the instant reply.Jin smirked. "Is that so."
Relationships: Maki Chizuru/Ryuugazaki Jin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	And through the end of the time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrymomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymomo/gifts).



"Good morning, Jin-san."

With a low quiet tone greeting his ears, the Oceanic blue orbs were fluttering open to adjust to the brightness of the room which was illuminated partially in order not to let the sun harm his sight in the slightest. 

"Chizuru." Jin greeted back in a whisper as his eyes set still on his smiling butler. "What is the hour?" He questioned while preparing to rise from the bed.

As soon as Chizuru took few steps back. "Twenty-five minutes past nine in the morning." He informed. 

Silence took over the time Jin was going with his usual morning routine before sitting down to have a bite of the well-balanced breakfast while Chizuru was getting his uniform ready after then going to stay by his side and retrieving some papers containing Jin's schedule of the day.

"All the gifts were delivered safely to the respective connections of the family. They replied back with some party invitations however Ryugasaki-sama instructed to have all of them declined for the family Christmas Eve gathering, tonight." Chizuru gave a brief summary.

A sigh escaped the young master's lips. "I had hoped this year will be another miss of tasteless customs." Jin said after having a bite of his plate. "This is good."

Chizuru's eyes instantly lightened with a bright gleam. "Yesterday, I was going through some worthless sites when I come across this secret addiction to the usual recipe, I got curious to try it but surprisingly it came out quite well. I'm glad it was up to Jin-san's liking as well!" Chizuru's words matched the enthusiasm of his expression.

The vivid smile on Chizuru's features, unconsciously, brought a smile on Jin's own face just as he took another bite. "Chizuru had a breakfast, already?" He questioned while his eyes glanced from the meal to the one standing by his side.

"Yes. I grabbed something on the way to check for the classes of next week." 

"You are working hard as usual but it's the holidays." Jin's words earned him a dispirited face of his butler. "What do you say about having a walk?" With his fork put down, Jin turned to lock gaze with Chizuru. 

"I am happy with wherever Jin-san is!" Came the instant reply. 

Jin smirked. "Is that so."

Despite the cold breeze enveloping the entire place, the park remained crowded by a mix of couples and families taking joy in the presence of each other.

"Tch, so noisy." Chizuru complained under his breath while keeping steady steps alongside Jin.

With his eyes wandering aimlessly, "You don't like crowded places." Jin pondered.

"Wasting hours in worthless acts and rudely distributing the peace of the others while they are at it. Lowly disgr-" Chizuru's arrogant words were cut off suddenly when his feet tripped on a toy, which was neglected by some kid there, however Jin managed to get a hold of his left arm before Chizuru's face made direct contact with the ground. 

"Careful." Jin advised while getting Chizuru steady back on his feet.

Feeling embarrassment at his clumsy move. "my apologises, Jin-san." He offered at once.

In order to avoid the awkwardness of Chizuru running any wilder, Jin discarded the whole thing right after and turned from his butler to eye a nearby ice cream booth. "For a change of pace, I'm curious about cheap sweets."

Chizuru's gaze followed his master's and then went quiet for few seconds as if having an internal dispute about contrasting opinions before opening his mouth again. "I can't let Jin-san go with anything even slightly less than the profoundly top-class food!" He objected at last. 

"They are this bad." 

"..not quite-"

"Then, it's okay."

Not before giving Jin a last look that Chizuru walked to the booth, bought two of the same kind then returned to Jin's side. Who in return spared no time in taking the cone from Chizuru's hand before going on with their walk.

After savouring bitty portion of the cold sweet. "It's rather bland than how it looks but still appetizing to some degree." Jin remarked.

Nodding to the other's words. "I know of better places .. I-I mean I have heard the first years rambling about some better places before. If Jin-san still wishes." His words came to a halt when Chizuru noticed the smirk adorning his master's features. 

"That's fine for now, Chizuru." Jin stated as his feet were already leading both of them out of the park and to a nearby fancy casino.

The moment the two stepped into the familiar place, "Oh even Jin is here, today." Jin's childhood friend called from behind. 

"And accompanied by his faithful puppy, Maki-chan~" Mikage added with a playful tone.

Jin felt the one by his side tensing with a poorly-hidden pissed off expressing at their unexpected company. 

Turning to face Issei. "Not today we just got lost and arrived here."

It was a balant lie, the three picked on immediately. 

"Since you are already here, If you don't have other plans, what about having a billiard match like old times?" Issei suggested back.

If it was any other day, Jin wouldn't have thought of declining in the slightest. Spending time with issei has always been fun and enjoyable. 

However, he had already set for this day to drift nowhere away from only pampering his butler and spending time together. 

"Next time. Have fun you two." Jin shot the offer down before biding the pair goodbye and turning heels.

With quiet steps matching Jin's. "Jin-san?" Chizuru asked confusingly. 

The indigo orbs wandered through the area before landing on a Xmas-decorated cafe. "This is where I, originally, wanted to go." Jin answered. 

Chizuru's gaze followed his master's. Managing to surpass an exclaimed _'huh?'_ from escaping his lips, his strides accompanied Jin to the front of the place.

"Welcome to our humble café, sirs!" A cheerful hostess came to greet the two. "For the holidays we are having a special theme for the adults to dress as Santa and kids to get gifts. Would you like to participate, misters?"

"Sure." Came Jin's unexpected reply.

"Huh?" Chizuru failed to hide his surprise this time. 

"Thank you! Please this way!" The girl cut in with a broad smile and proceeded to usher them to different rooms in the back.

Once inside the room, Chizuru looked at the various sizes of the same red costume lined there before his hand reached and picked a one.

"What is this?" He whispered to himself when something fall.

There before his feet, it was the famous red hat.

"Tsk, ridiculous." Chizuru muttered as he started changing after retrieving the fallen piece.

It barely took him few minutes before managing to get dressed in the outfit and heading out.

The same waitress from before wasn't waiting far away and as soon as her eyes spotted Chizuru, the business-smile was back. "kindly follow me, sir." 

In lieu of a reply, Chizuru merely nodded at the girl while his eyes were going through the place searching. 

It didn't take him long to find the young master especially with all other pairs of eyes, there, being drawn to Jin who is , in return, was only focused on him with a tender smirk.

Undoubtedly, it was was a ridiculous idea which didn't set well with Chizuru in the slightest. 

Ryugasaki Jin who was ever dressed in brands to go with such average costume. And a one that others may have worn before, to top it. 

Despite that, what Chizuru only felt was the heaving of his breath in place of any expected traces of irritation.

After all, the scarlet hugged Jin's curves so flawlessly and harmonized too well with his french violet silky strands.

"haha." Jin's low chuckle interrupted Chizuru's subconscious stare. "I thought you would dislike this. It looks fine but" Jin's hand reached for the red hat which was covering his butler's head and removed it away. "I like Chizuru's hair better."

Chizuru's heavy breath before was an understanding. With the sudden gesture the air hardly flow in or out, at all, anymore.

"Have a seat." Jin ordered.

Until pointed out, Chizuru hadn't noticed that he was still standing in front of their table which got a blackberry juice on his end while Jin had a blue margarita before him.

Occupying the seat opposite of his master. "Did I make Jin-san wait for long?" His tone came out quieter than intended. 

But to his luck, the place was half devoid of people and entirely empty of any children. Therefore, Chizuru didn't need to be concerned with the giving children gifts part.

He didn't need any ill-behaved brats near Jin.

A tranquil silence was slipping between the two until Chizuru distributed it with low hiss at the unexpected cold after having a sip of his drink. 

The sight of his butler promoted Jin to drink as well. "Another year is about to pass." He commented after putting the glass down.

"Yes. It has been another blissful year by Jin-san's side." Chizuru said with his usual smile. 

"Issei, Rintaro-san and me are few months from graduating, as well." 

Being lost on where this is going. "....." Chizuru kept silent. 

"Is this why you have been down the past days?" He asked directly as he locked eyes with Chizuru. 

Going about any lies would be in vain. Jin has known him for a lifetime. Yet Chizuru couldn't give any straightforward confirmation, either.

He was far older than a 5 year who would go weeping when their favourite person wasn't by their side, all times.

"It is snowing." Jin remarked when his gaze drifted outside. 

Just then, Chizuru's phone began ringing in order to notify both of them about the arrival of Jin's personal driver. So that, they can go and get ready for the Ryugasaki party.

"Jin-san" Chizuru's words were cut off. 

"Let's go." Despite his words, Jin called for their earlier waitress instead of attempting to leave. 

"You don't need to pay or return it, Sir. I wish you two a happy holiday." The girl answered Jin's non-voiced question with a polite smile.

Taking his hand out of the small pocket and away from the wrapped gift, Jin nodded at the waitress, "We will." He replied before taking their leave. 

Once they were outside, the black luxurious limousine came in their sight and Chizuru spared no time before holding the car door for his master then sliding after him as what the pair was used to. 

The insides of the car were relatively warm compared with the outside. And with the silent-minutes going, Chizuru felt his eyelids struggling to close.

Withstanding several nights with little to no sleep wasn't an adaptable thing even for him.

However, It still wasn't hard to keep awake nor was it his first time. He can hold on till the very end of the day just fine.

In the midst of his struggle, Chizuru felt certain load relaxing on his left shoulder. 

"Chizuru, too, can get some rest. We still have a long day." Jin's serene tone commanded. 

A radiant beam was drawn on Chizuru's features. "Very well, Jin-san." And he answered before letting his conscious roam elsewhere. 

It was a short dreamless doze. The sort which would leave one starving for more rest instead of feeling spirited and replenish with energy. Despite that, his body seemed entirely relaxed and carefree as sleepiness was gradually going away. 

Or was this feeling the result of those tender fingertips caressing his cheek?

Eyes instantly fluttering open. "Apologises, Jin-san I overslept!" Chizuru offered at once.

Hand back by his side. "We just arrived." Jin corrected.

Chizuru nodded, acknowledging Jin's words before he got off and allowed space for his partner to follow. 

Another servant hurried straightaway to their side in order to escort both to a dressing suite located in the far left of the vast mansion. 

Silly costumes were discarded as Jin changed into an ink black suit in addition to having his hair styled while Chizuru was personally putting the fine last touches to Jin's outfit after he, himself, was done with changing.

As soon as he was done, Chizuru took a step back and clapped his hands together. "As expected of Jin-san, strikingly stunning as always!" Chizuru's eyes were gleaming.

With a grin plastered on his face over his butler's words, Jin said nothing and led both of them into the lavish hall.

Several eyes were set on Jin the moment his presence was known in the place and it didn't take much time before various businessmen and women were crowded around him switching from exchanging holiday greetings at times to having brief deals talk the other.

Chizuru fit nowhere in that picture. His feet took it upon tthemselves to show him the way to the empty terrace of the mansion. 

It was lightly chilly but not something severe or icy-cold.

Jin's earlier words had hit bull's-eye. But troubling him with such trivialities and voicing them was inexcusable. Especially from Chizuru of all people. 

This would have only made him of an incompetent mob unworthy of being by Jin's side.

Pulled from his gloomy thoughts, Chizuru felt a pair of hands messing with his braid. Even though he was genuinely surprised by the other's presence, he kept quiet.

"It's not usual for us to be together yet I don't find you anywhere close." Jin wandered in a mutter.

"I was about to come back just now!" Chizuru hurried with the answer, as to prevent any implications of not wanting to be by his master's side from slipping in, at all.

"No, it's quieter and better here." Jin dismissed as his hands kept working on the blue strands.

However, it didn't take long before Chizuru's braid, now entangled with a fine violet ribbon, was put back on his shoulder. 

"Done." Jin announced with pride before standing by the other one and staring far ahead.

Chizuru's fingertips traced along the hair ribbon before sensing Jin take the place by his side. 

"It has been another year, Chizuru." Jin repeated his earlier words. 

Silence enveloped the atmosphere for a short while. "Jin-san is reaching graduation after few months. I should have worked more hard." 

"Chizuru. Don't tell me, earlier you were?" Jin side glanced his butler, who was staring directly at him, in anticipation.

"Don't worry, Jin-san. It has all been settled and those incompetent teachers finally agreed to increase my study load in order to cram the rest of semesters in less than a year!" His eyes were filled with joyful determination. 

A weak smile was plastered on Jin's features before his eyes drifted back to the artistic scenery before them of the lucid pond adorned with the ornamental blossoms. "This is not needed."

Chizuru's face turned a little pale at the words directed at him. ".. Jin-san ?" His heart was, furiously, beating. 

Was Jin completely fed up with him? Did he just mess up everything more? Did his inability reach the very bottom?

Was this their end..

"If we both leave the black dorms at the same time, Who is going to take care of the first years?"

Chizuru's racing mind failed to pick on what was being said.

"Chizuru." Jin called while turning entirely to face his butler. "Have fun, take your time. Then follow me. I will be waiting." A sincere smile was drawn to his features.

_Tiny little feet sprung through the mansion to the one room they were the most familiar with. The door was already wide open revealing the shadow of another sitting and immersed in thick book._

_"Jin-san! Jin-san!"_

_The calling of his name pulled his conscious back to reality and his eyes looked up from the hard paper to the newcomer._

_Standing in front of him, holding firmly a royal mace toy, was his energetic personal butler._

_"What is it?"_

_Instead of a reply, the young butler sit on one knee on the floor and with hands stretched before him offering the toy._

_"I pledge my everlasting sheer allegiance." Sworn the promise with unwavering resolution which exceeds a kid of mere ten years._

_A chuckle escaped the other's lips at the unexpected scene. "Now and forever?" His right hand got a hold of the offered item._

_"Yes, Jin-san!" Came the immediate solid reply before both kids fall into a fit of authentic laughter._

Chizuru's hand, unwittingly, wrapped and tightened around the braid in a grip as a tender smile fell on his features.

"Yes, Jin-san."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading so far I hope you enjoyed at all ~


End file.
